Gakuen Kingdom
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: When Namine's best friend, Kairi, suddenly transfers to a mysterious school without hesitation, she goes on to look for her. Namine finds herself in a school for kids with magical powers! Does Namine have a special power too? Why does the brown, spiky-headed boy hate her so much? A story all about friendship, romance, and wonder. Sora/Namine & some Kairi/Roxas. M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just finished watching Gakuen Alice and it was seriously one of my favorite animes and I thought it would be awesome to write a Kingdom Hearts story just like it! But due to my lack of writing skills, this story isn't completely based off of it but the actions and behaviors of some of the characters are similar to the ones in the anime. Don't know if I'll get too serious with this but please stick with me throughout the way :D**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Kingdom Academy, Namine-chan!**

"Jii-channnnn~! I have to hurry and get to school, why can't you make your own breakfast?"

"Little Namine... How could you expect an old man like me to get near such a hot stove?" He pretended to act like he lost all movement in his body as he dramatically melted to the floor. Namine glared at how lazy and cowardly her grandpa could be, but nonetheless that bright smile of hers always found its way back to her pale face. "Geez... You'd think an old man in his sixties who still does yoga could make his own breakfast."

Namine laughed as her grandpa scratched the back of his head nervously. "You just turned seventeen, and you're already rebelling." He said with a frown. After they had breakfast together, she went skipping out the door, but not before giving her jii-chan a kiss on the cheek. "Be good Namine." He smiled so warmly at her and the blonde girl returned it.

"Hai!" She waved one more time before heading to school. The petite girl never felt weird that she was raised by her grandfather, unlike normal kids who had a mother and father in their life. Namine's parents had died in a car crash when she was only three years old. She never really knew what it was like to have a mom or a dad.

_"Jii-chan?" Six-year-old Namine questioned innocently. "Why don't I have a mommy and daddy?"_

_Her grandpa looked at her with sad eyes, but they soon softened as he stared into her angelic face. He placed his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair. Namine giggled and looked up at the stars, admiring everything about them._

_"Your parents are in the sky... Just like the stars Nami-chan." He replied sweetly. The little girl looked at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Are you sad?"_

_"No not at all!" She said surely. "As long as I have you I have mommy and daddy too." _

_Jii-chan was amazed at her and held her close as they both got lost in the pattern of the stars above. _

Namine sighed on the way to school. For some reason, her hopes were not that high today. _What's up with this atmosphere..._

"Baka." A familiar voice stopped her thoughts. Namine turned around and her face instantly lit up to see her best friend standing behind her.

"KAIRI!" She shouted dramatically before running to give her best friend a hug. "Oh Kairi, I need to talk to you there's some-" Before Namine could finish and even hug her, the girl known as Kairi punched her right in her face, sending the blonde girl flying through the air and into a tree.

"Ow! You're so cruel! How could you do this to your best friend?" Namine whined, tears literally pouring from her face.

"Don't cry, no one likes a tear-stained face." Kairi blankly stated. She threw the boxing glove that magically appeared into a random bush.

"K-Kairi I'll never understand your love!"

When the two of them made it to the high school, they were greeted by their many friends as usual.

"Ohayou Namine-san! Ohayou Kairi-chan!"

"Wow Kairi I love your new haircut!"

"Namine! Your socks! KAWAII!"

Namine and Kairi were quite popular in school and had a very close relationship with each other that nobody could ever comprehend...

_"Class! We have a new student arriving today. Please introduce yourself!" The teacher stood to the side, revealing a small girl with auburn hair and violet eyes._

_"I'm Kairi Mitsaku, at the age of ten I've successfully invented a machine that does homework for you."_

_The class sweat-dropped. Namine stared at her with a confused expression. At first, Kairi seemed really strange to her, so she wasn't interested in getting to know the girl until one life-changing day. _

_"Namine-san, right?" _

_Namine looked up from her desk to see the strange auburn haired girl staring down at her. _

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Let's be friends." Kairi demanded a little bluntly, but regardless of that a huge smile appeared on the blonde girl's face._

_"Okay!"_

Namine smiled at the memory of her and Kairi. Ever since that day they were the best of friends, even though Kairi could be abusive at times, she always did everything she could to protect Namine and make her happy. "Kairi!" She whispered during class that day. "Let's promise to be best friends forever, kay?" Namine gave her a thumbs up. Kairi stared at the girl dumbly but soon a small smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

After school Namine was waiting in the classroom for Kairi to meet her so they could walk home together, like they did everyday. She had been waiting longer than usual, but brushed it off and assumed her best friend was talking to a teacher about grades or something. She was excited when the door opened, but it was only one of her classmates.

"Oh, Saku-chan... What are you doing here?" Namine asked curiously. She noticed the note in Saku's hand.

"Namine this is for you, it's from Kairi." She breathed out, considering she had to run to deliver the letter.

"Really?" Namine smiled and took the letter politely from Saku. She gently ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter, a smile still on her face.

"... W-what?" She gasped, her smile dropped quicker than a bomb. "This is a joke... It has to be a joke! Kairi? What's going on?" Namine grabbed the letter tightly in her hands and ran out of the door and into the front of the school. Her eyes widened when she saw a limo, two big guys in black suits, and Kairi holding all of her luggage. She was heading into the car until an angry voiced stopped her.

"BAKA!" She threw the letter towards Kairi, but due to the lack of weight, it only fell at her feet. Kairi looked down at it. "Why would you write something so important in a letter... WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN PERSON!" Namine's voice was so loud that the students and teachers who were still at the school came out to see what all the fuss was. "You're not leaving..." The tears were already forming in her eyes. "You can't leave! So suddenly..."

"Namine..." Kairi looked at the sad girl right in her eyes. She only revealed a small smile, secretly full of sadness. "I'm sorry. My parents are making me transfer because my talents are too advanced for this school." Namine winced at her cocky statement. "I'll be back to visit as soon as I can I-"

"Were you even going to say goodbye in person? Were you just going to leave like that?" Namine cut her off. The tears were now falling from her blue eyes. "What will I do without you? You're all I have!"

The man who was holding the door open seemed to give Kairi a look that said they had to hurry up and go. The auburn-haired girl suddenly walked to her best friend and gave her a quick hug before turning and dashing into the car.

"As soon as I can... Nami-chan..." Kairi whispered to herself while staring out the window at a sobbing Namine. Her heart felt a small pinch. Before they knew, the car was already gone and out of sight. The sad blonde girl stood there, crying her eyes out while being comforted by a few of her female classmates.

"Kairi..."

_It was a cold, snowy day. Kairi and Namine always sat on the porch drinking hot tea, watching as the snow fell to the ground turning everything white. Kairi stared at Namine's smiling face. She was always smiling, even when she had no parents to go home to. The violet-eyes girl was amazed at how strong her heart was even after that tragedy. _

_"Ah! The snow is so pretty, right Kai-chan?" _

_"Sure."_

_"I wish it would just snow forever. Then we would be living in a real winter wonderland!"_

_"I suppose." _

_"I'm just glad that I'm here with you now. I love you Kai-chan!" _

_Kairi looked at the girl with the smile on her face and soon it spread to hers as well. She softly placed a hand on top of her best friend's and both of them continued to admire the snow fall. _

_"Me too..."_

Namine was alone in her room. It had been two weeks since Kairi was gone and she never received a reply to any of the letters she sent. The tears seemed to last forever until recently when she just couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were dried out, but Namine was glad. There was no use crying anymore because her favorite person wasn't ever coming back. Of all the seven years of their friendship, she never suspected Kairi would ever hurt her this much.

"Geez." She sighed. "I'll never get happy unless I see her again." And then suddenly it hit her. In the letter it said that Kairi was transferring to a school called Kingdom Academy. It was intentionally built for gifted students. Namine had to go there and she had to find her. _Jii-chan... _She thought about him but she knew she had to leave on her own. Her grandpa wouldn't possibly let her do something like this on her own and he was too old to accompany her. So as much as it hurt to leave without saying a word, it was finally settled. Namine was heading to Kingdom Academy tonight, to find her best friend and be with her again.

...

The train ride was silent and awkward. Everybody was staring at her like she was an alien or something. Namine sweat-dropped and nervously looked out the window. The things she did for Kairi were unbelievable, but it only proved how much she loved her and she knew her that their feelings were mutual. The blonde sighed to herself and started thinking of all the times she was saved by her dear friend.

_"H-hey! Leave me alone you creeps!" Twelve-year-old Namine shouted. Two older guys who were driving slowly next to the girl finally got out of the car and grabbed onto her arm._

_"No need to scream little girl... You're so cute. Do you wanna take a ride with us?" The two men smirked at her, causing Namine to shiver in fear._

_"No! Let me GO!"_

_"Hey, ugly bastards." All of them turned around suddenly to see Kairi holding an abnormally large hammer. "Get away from Nami-chan." In the blink of an eye, the fierce girl swung her huge hammer and knocked the two sick men flying into space... Literally. _

_"KAI-CHAN!" Namine threw herself at Kairi and started sobbing into her shoulders. "Th-they were so creepy and ugly. I think they were going to rape me!" The girl sobbed even louder._

_"It's okay now." Kairi wrapped her arms around the fragile girl and ran her fingers through her golden hair. "They won't ever bother you again." _

Namine closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She placed a hand on her heart and felt the thumping to be very soothing. A few hours passed and the train finally came to a stop which looked to be in the middle of nowhere.

"You're going to Kingdom Academy, right?" A mysterious man who was wearing a long black trench coat said to Namine. "This is your stop then." He smiled at her, but it seemed sketchy. But being as dense as this girl was, she just smiled at the man and thanked him. When she exited the train she realized she was the only one who got off, and it soon shut its doors and rode away on the tracks. Thank goodness the sun was rising or else Namine wouldn't feel so comfortable about walking down this mysterious pathway all by herself. She felt herself walking for a good ten minutes before stopping at a tall gray wall with a gate at the front. "Hmm... could this be-" Suddenly she was pushed against the wall rather roughly. Her back felt like it was scraped badly. A hand was placed of Namine's throat.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice cut through her as easily as a knife. His ocean blue eyes were piecing right through her soul. His spiky, brown hair was messy and untamed and he had a few bruises and cuts on both of his legs. "Can you fucking talk? Why are you here?"

"I-I..." Namine tried to gulp but the hand that was holding her neck prevented her from it. His grip tightened, causing her to wince in pain.

"Okay fine. If you won't tell me I just have to burn you alive." The boy lifted up his other hand and suddenly a deep red flame appeared from it. Namine's eyes almost fell out of her head, she had never witnessed anything like this in real life, only in movies. She wondered if it was a magic trick but it just appeared out of thin air! The girl was so confused her head felt like it was about to explode.

"Sora!" Instantly the flame in the boy's hand disappeared and he dropped Namine to the hard ground. They both turned to see a man with blonde hair and about in his late twenties standing there. He looked like a prince from a fairytale. His clothes were a pure white and everything about him was graceful. The man sighed and slowly approached the boy who was called Sora.

"How did you manage to escape this time?" The man's tone was calm and sounded like this was an every day thing he had to deal with. The fire in Sora's hand appeared again, even bigger than before, and his eyes filled with anger. No more words were spoken between them as Sora charged after the man. Namine closed her eyes tightly and in a few moments, it was silent again. She opened them and saw Sora lying on his hands and knees, breathing hard and the older man holding a long whip. The whip disappeared and he walked closer to the exhausted boy.

"Sora-kun... You need to rest now." He suggestively whispered in his ear. Sora gasped angrily but then slowly he became weak and his eyes shut close. Namine was blushing tremendously from the intimate scene she had just witnessed. The man walked up to the embarrassed girl and lifted her on her feet.

"I apologize for that." He bowed his head respectively. "I'm Nakao-sensei. I'm one of the teachers here at Kingdom Academy." So Namine was at the right place after all. "What's your name?"

The blonde blushed from her rudeness of not telling her name right away. "I'm Namine! I'm sorry I was looking for a friend of mine... Her name is Kairi and you see, she transferred here about two weeks ago and I still haven't gotten any letters from her... I was hoping to see her again."

Nakao-sensei chuckled at her cute rambling. He picked up Sora and threw him over his shoulders while offering one of his hands to Namine. "Come with me. You have a special power, Namine. It seems like you are fit for this school after all."

She was confused at what he meant by that. Hell, she never thought of herself as having any type of powers. What did he mean by "power" anyway? There's no such thing as super powers, right? Thousands of questions were ringing through Namine's head, but she took Nakao-sensei's hand anyway, trusting him with her life that he had already saved.

The school was... breath-taking. It was split up into three buildings and they were all a more than reasonable size. The land surrounding the school was larger than words could describe. Namine looked all around her, amazed at everything she saw. This school looked like a mini island! She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her actually being able to attend it. They walked inside one of the big building and into a teachers room. Nakao-sensei dropped Sora on the couch and told Namine to take a seat next to the boy, reassuring her that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. She hesitantly took a seat on the couch, but soon she felt herself relax a little more next to the sleeping boy.

"I know you're probably confused about a lot of things Namine..." He began to say, But then another teacher ran into the room and interrupted his train of thought. "Oh, what's going on Harima-san?"

"We need you to come to classroom G really quick, one of the students has lost control of... Wait, who's this?" Harima looked at the blonde who was nervously playing with the ends of her skirt.

"This is Namine. Hold on, Namine I'll be right back! If Sora wakes up, you must immediately press that read emergency button over there." Nakao-sensei pointed towards the button. "Don't hesitate at all!"

Oddly enough, his words weren't very comforting, but she nodded to him and both of the teachers walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Every second felt like an eternity when she was alone with the boy. Namine looked at his sleeping face and found it to be strangely peaceful. She gently brushed a strand of his spiky hair away from his eyes.

"Ah... if you weren't so evil maybe you'd actually be kind of cute." She turned her head away for one second and then everything turned upside down. When Namine finally snapped back into reality, her whole body froze as she saw Sora on top of her, pinning her hands down behind her head. She couldn't stop the blush that furiously found its way to her already heated face.

"You're the ugly one here." He harshly remarked. Sora's insult cut right through Namine's heart.

"Wh-... WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY YOU DEMON?" She was furious and all the brunette did was laugh at her. Her face turned completely red with anger and hatred.

Namine felt her body become very hot when he dropped his face towards hers and touched her ear with his lips. "I'll kill you." He whispered calmly into her ear, sending waves of electricity down her spine. Using only one of his forearms to pin Namine's arms down, his free hand gripped the girls chin and forced her to look him right in the eyes. She tried to turn her head away but it was no use, this boy was too strong. "Let's finish off where we started..."

"W-wait... Please!" Namine shut her eyes close, but nothing happened. She opened them and looked at Sora who just stared at her, shocked and angry. Before anything could happen, a large eagle flew into the room with a boy who was holding on to its feet. The boy dropped to the ground, with the eagle standing by his side. His hair was a brownish-blonde and he looked a little nicer than Sora.

"Sora, why are you having sex with this girl in the teacher's lounge?" The boy asked.

Namine started moving frantically trying to get out of the position she was in. If her face had gotten any hotter it might have magically caught on fire.

"Who would have sex with this ugly girl?" Sora got off of Namine, who was already hurt yet again by his rude comment. Suddenly, Nakao-sensei and Harima entered the room and both looked to the two boys.

"Roxas..." Harima glared at him. "Here to bust out your friend again?" Roxas just smirked at the two men and motioned for Sora to go with him. Harima started towards them, but Nakao-sensei's hand stopped him from going any further.

"Let them go. They've already scared this poor girl enough." They turned to see Namine shivering and then she ran over to him, grabbing on for dear life.

"NAKAO-SENSEI! NOW I'LL NEVER BE PURE FOR MY HUSBAND!" She dramatically shouted, crying into the man's shirt. Nakao-sensei sweat-dropped and then looked at the two trouble-making boys who just shrugged and flew out of the building on the giant eagle.

"What'll we do about those boys Nakao? They've been causing loads of trouble lately." Harima said with a frown.

"Leave them be. I must talk with Namine now. Would you mind leaving for a while?"

Harima nodded and left the room, leaving Nakao-sensei and a crying Namine. "Nakao-sensei, this is all a dream right? There's no such things as giant eagles and boys who can shoot fire from their hands, right? And I'm still pure enough for my husband right?"

"Listen dear..." He patted the top of her blonde hair lovingly. "This is definitely not a dream. What you've witnessed these people do are real. They have special powers. As you've already seen, Sora has the ability to control fire." Namine was listening to every word he was saying with wide eyes. "I have the power to make people attracted to me, allowing them to do every word I tell them to do. Roxas, the boy who flew on the eagle, has a power that is able to control all animals, but he's never used it in a bad way."

"Ehh? I'm so confused... This feels just like a movie. So are you saying that I have some sort of magical power too?"

"It's not magical, Namine, it's a gift. And yes, I believe that you do have a power... A power that you must discover on your own while you are here."

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Does this mean that I go here now?"

Nakao-sensei smiled at her and nodded. "Yes! Welcome to Kingdom Academy, Namine-chan!"

Namine grinned the best she could. She hugged the teacher and thanked him many times. She would finally get to see her bestfriend again. They could spend every day together like they used to. Unfortunately and rather quickly, her happy thoughts were soon disrupted when a brown, spiky-headed boy appeared in her head. How could she deal with the guy who could go from being a total non-caring jerk, to a seductive pervert in less than two seconds?

...

**Welp, there it is guys! Wow this was a long chapter xD. I apologize for any grammatical errors that I didn't catch. Like I said, don't know if I'll get too serious with this story. But tell me how you feel about it. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2! I know I rushed to the main story in chapter 1, but I just wanted you guys to actually get a glimpse of what I will be writing about. I'll try not to rush this chapter too much but I usually get really lazy... **

**Chapter 2: Ahhh! First kiss stolen by the jerk-face!**

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot..." Namine mentally slapped herself. She was so overjoyed at the fact that Kingdom Academy accepted her on the spot that she forgot about leaving without telling her grandpa. "Oh Jii-chan... You must think so poorly of me!" Her hands quickly covered her eyes in shame. Namine refused to let the tears win this time, especially since she was on her way to class. _I'll just write him letters every day, I swear. _Everything was happening so fast for her and she still had no idea what her "special power" was. She placed a finger to her chin to think about all the amazing things she had done in her life... Which didn't help seeing as she never did anything amazing in the first place. She sighed.

"Namine-chan?" A familiar voice snapped Namine out of her thoughts. It was Nakao-sensei standing in front of the door to his classroom. "Looks like I'll be teaching you class today." He smiled at her. Namine was filled with glee and ran over to her new classroom. As she walked in, everything literally looked like a video game. She saw a boy flying in the air, yes, FLYING! A boy was sitting back in his chair while his pencil was magically writing on its own. A girl accidentally made her homework disappear and frowned. Everyone turned to look at Namine, just blankly staring at her like she was a foreign object. The blonde girl smiled nervously, but was relieved when a girl in the back kindly waved to her.

"Thank goodness! At least I'll have someone in the class that-" Namine suddenly froze while looking through the classroom. Her pupils disappeared as she stared into the face of a certain auburn-haired girl. Her hands were shaking and she felt her heart pinch a little. Kairi stood up with a confused expression on her face. _Why the hell is Namine..._

"KAIRI!" The blonde could've sworn she screamed her lungs out at that point. She ran over to her long lost best friend with open arms. Namine finally saw her, she finally got the chance to see Kairi again. Nothing changed about her, she was the same and Namine was grateful for that. It was too good to be true, everything felt like a dream... And then a hand collided right into Namine's face.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked, blankly as usual, while still pushing the blonde's face away from hers.

Namine stopped trying to hug her emotionless friend and frowned. "Kai! I came to see you! I missed you so much that I couldn't even go to school anymore knowing you weren't there..."

Kairi looked straight into the girl's eyes. She was surprised that Namine would actually do something as extreme as enroll in a school like Kingdom Academy. This little blonde girl never failed to pull on her heart strings. "I guess... It can't be helped." Kairi tried to hide the smile that was making its way to her face, only revealing a smirk. Namine knew that was her way of feeling really touched. Every time the words, "It can't be helped," came out of Kairi's mouth, she was actually really happy on the inside.

"So this is the friend that you were talking about?" Nakao-sensei questioned, his heart warmed by their reuniting scene.

Namine nodded. "Hai! This is my bestest friend, Kai-chan!" She placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder. Kairi just nodded.

"Kairi has an amazing power! She can control people with her mind." Namine looked at Nakao-sensei with amazed eyes, and then to Kairi.

"Wow that's awesome! I didn't know you were this amazing Kai..." She grinned at her best friend who faintly blushed.

"I-it's nothing really... But for some reason I could never control you." Kairi smiled, knowing exactly why Namine was never affected by her power...

"Well, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get started here." Nakao-sensei giggled. "Kairi, take your seat in the front as usual and Namine... Please sit in the back next to Mr. Yamamoto." He suddenly made a face as if he remembered something very important. "Oh crap! I'll be back soon class...Maybe. As usual, today will be a free period." Everyone sweat-dropped as they watched their teacher run out of the classroom in a hurry. Apparently, every day was a free period.

Namine looked in the back of the classroom to see an empty seat next to a boy who was obviously sleeping with his comic book covering his whole face. She sweat-dropped but made her way to her new seat anyway. She placed her books on the table and sat down hesitantly.

"H-hi... I'm Namine! I hope you'll be fine with sitting with me this year. I hope we can get along!" Namine grinned. The boy removed the book from his face... unfortunately. The girl turned white. It was _him_. The jerk-faced, idiot, stupid, rude, heartless, perverted boy that Namine had just encountered the other day. Oh, how she hated seeing his face right next to hers.

"Hey ugly." His insult cut through her, as usual.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-DEVIL!" Namine stood up out of her chair and pointed at him. "I can't believe I have to sit next to something as disgusting as-!" Suddenly, her whole body wasn't touching the ground anymore. The surprised girl started panicking in the air. Her arms and legs were thrashing around frantically. "What's going on?!" She finally realized that she was being lifted into the air by someone.

"Don't you dare talk to Sora like that you _bitch_!" Namine turned to see a boy with dark hair who had a glare that could paralyze you in a second. His words were so firm and cold that it scared the girl even more. "Who do you think you are?"

"Hey! Let me down!" She demanded, ignoring the disrespectful tone the boy was giving her. "Kairi! HELP!"

"Apologize to him." The dark-haired boy swirled his finger around, and Namine along with it. She was becoming nauseous and embarrassed because of the small skirt she was trying to hold down. "Do it now." The blonde was deadly close to crying her eyes out. She just wanted to get out of there, away from all the kids who were laughing at her, and away from Sora. Kairi looked back at her defenseless best friend. _I can't help her this time... Or she'll never figure out her true self. _She frowned and turned back around, trying hard to block out Namine's poor face.

"Put her down." The whole class became silent in the blink of an eye, turning to see a pissed off Sora. He glared at the dark-haired boy who flinched and gently put Namine down back in her seat.

"I'm s-s-sorry Sora, I just thought-"

"Well don't fucking think anymore." The brunette coldly replied. "You think I care what this ugly girl has to say about me?" He simply shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"N-NO! THAT'S N-NOT WHAT I THOUGHT AT A-ALL!"

"Leon, just shut up." Roxas finally cut in. "Don't torment innocent girls like her." He was bothered by what the boy was doing the whole time. Sora looked at him, confused to why he was defending the girl. Leon looked to the floor and sat down quietly.

Namine was still upset. She was trying to calm herself down, when a small girl with brown hair and green eyes walked up to her. "Are you okay, Namine?" Her tone was the sweetest thing Namine's ears have ever heard. She gave a small smile to the polite girl.

"Mm! I'm okay now." The green-eyes girl smiled.

"That's good! I'm Yuka! It's so nice to meet you." Yuka gave Namine a quick hug. "I'm looking forward to being friends with you this year... Please don't let Sora and his gang get to you."

"I'll try not to... But thanks for being so sweet to me." The blonde girl gave her new friend a bright smile, as if the incident with Leon had never happened. Sora found himself gritting his teeth. How did she manage to always keep a smile on her face? How could a girl like her be happy?

"Ha!" The two girls turned around at Sora's cold laugh. Namine clenched her fist together. "Maybe you should just go back to where you came from you ugly cow." She had reached her boiling point. Everyone could see the fire in her eyes. What she would do, would never be undone. A hand collided with Sora's cheek in an instant. Gasps were heard all around the room. Even Kairi couldn't believe what mess her best friend just got herself into. The brunette placed a hand to where Namine had boldly slapped him.

"You jerk!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. Sora looked at her, no emotion present on his face. She stood there for only a second before grabbing her books and running out of the class. Kairi soon followed after her. The class turned their attention toward the boy who was just slapped right across the face. Roxas was also amazed at the guts that girl had. No one had ever stood up to Sora like that.

"You alright, man?" Roxas asked, trying to hold in the laughter that threatened to burst out. The brunette just looked at him and smirked.

"I'll definitely get her back." And with that, Roxas was laughing his heart out.

...

"Ba-ka." A crying Namine turned to find her best friend walking beside her with her arms crossed. "What on earth convinced you to slap someone like Sora?"

"Well _someone _had to do it." Namine wiped her tears away. "Besides... It felt really good." The blonde girl started drooling in pleasure. Kairi sweat-dropped.

"You really are stupid." The violet-eyed girl became serious for a second. "If you don't fix your attitude you'll never figure out what your Heart is..."

"My heart?"

"That's what a lot of people call their powers here. Plus, it's easier to say." Kairi slapped Namine on the forehead. "And if you keep picking fights with Sora-kun, you won't even have the chance to gain your Heart."

"B-but he starts it! I wanted to be friends with him and then he suddenly calls me ugly..." The blue-eyed girl pouted. "And then he starts giving me... _sexual _innuendos."

"You don't even know what that means."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Namine placed her hands on her breast. "I must always keep these inside my shirt at all times!"

"Hey there." The two best friends turned around to see two other girls walking up to them. One had red hair with brown eyes and the other had black hair with gray eyes. The red-headed girl placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Namine. She was the first to talk. "I'm Miko and this is Chika-san. We heard what you did to Sora."

Namine smiled victoriously and struck a heroic pose. "Ho-ho-ho! It was nothing! Something had to be done to that jerk-faced idiot anyway."

Miko and Chika looked at each other, then glared at Namine, causing the blonde to draw back in fear.

"You slut!" Chika spat out. "How dare you do that to our Sora-kun!" She placed one of her hands to her head in shame.

"We're the head of the Sora and Roxas fan club!" Miko added. "And as Sora's emotional support we think you need to reflect upon what you did! Namine sweat-dropped. Obviously these two girls were obsessed over a complete jerk. She shook her head.

"Listen you guys have it all wrong!" Namine began.

"No YOU have it wrong!" Miko cut in. "Sora is a kind person on the inside! He just doesn't like stupid girls like you!" Namine was seriously confused at how Sora could be "kind". "Let's go, Chika." Chika stuck her tongue out at Kairi and Namine while being dragged down the hall by a fuming Miko.

Kairi was dumbfounded. "What just happened?" The blonde shrugged and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Forget them! We have to do everything in our power to find out what my Heart is!"

"We? As in together?" Namine smiled and nodded.

"Of course my love!"

The auburn-haired girl sweat-dropped but then faintly smiled at her cute friend. It wasn't long before they walked out of the school together and into the front yard. Namine was punching and kicking the air, pointing to objects and hoping they would float, and just plain making a fool of herself. Kairi was sitting on the bench reading a magazine casually. The blonde seemed to never wear herself out, her ambition was unbelievable. About thirty minutes later, Kairi finally got up and stopped her friend from performing any more ridiculous karate moves.

"Maybe this isn't the right time..."

"Then what would be the right time?! If I never figure out what my Heart is I'll be kicked out of this school for sure!"

Kairi stared at the determined girl and saw that her eyes were glowing with confidence. Namine knew she could discover her Heart if she tried hard enough. She knew Nakao-sensei wasn't lying to her, she did have a special power deep down. Suddenly, Kairi smirked.

"How about I help you." And with that, Namine felt her body go stiff. She couldn't move anything.

"K-kairi! What the hell?!" Namine's hand raised up on it's own and slapped herself in the face. "Ow! Hey, this isn't funny anymore." Her hand slapped her again. "This won't help me learn anything, Kai!"

"Free yourself from my control." Kairi made Namine slap herself again and again and again. The blonde's cheeks were red from pain and anger.

"Stop!" She yelled, but was soon slapped again by her own hand. "Please..." Tears started forming in her eyes. Kairi glared at her.

"Crying wont get you anywhere."

Namine was pushed to the floor and she landed right on her face. She was confused as to why her best friend was doing this to her. Her body was hard and flat on the ground and she couldn't move.

"Come on!" Kairi shouted angrily, pushing her harder onto the ground. "Are you really that weak?"

The injured girl shut her eyes tightly. Everything started to go silent around her. She couldn't take being defenseless! Nakao-sensei chose her for a reason and she knew that. Namine wasn't weak... She wasn't weak. Suddenly, the auburn-haired girl was taken back to see her friend start to move on her own.

"I'm... N-not... Weak!" Namine planted her hands firmly on the ground and started lifting herself up. She was struggling at first but soon she was on her knees and then quickly moved to her feet. In a swift move, a strong gust of wind was suddenly being pushed from her and then collided with Kairi, knocking the girl hard to the ground. When Namine finally came back to reality, she gasped and ran over to her friend. "Oh my gosh! Kai? Are you okay?!" She shouted with concern, while helping her friend off the ground.

Kairi just smiled at her friend. "Looks like you finally discovered what your Heart is... Something incredible."

The blonde was confused. "W-what?! I don't remember what happened! What is it?"

"You have the absorb Heart." Namine's eyes widened in pure shock. "You have the ability to absorb people's attacks and send it right back to them. You know, I never thought you would have something as extraordinary as this." Kairi crossed her arms. "Right now you can't use ur powers at will. But, if you practice more you'll definitely become a pro like me!" She winked at her.

Namine was more than relieved and not to mention happier than ever. Her smile was radiant and she started dancing around like an idiot. Kairi giggled. Unexpectedly, the blonde jumped on her best friend and hugged her.

"You're the best Kai! I love you I love you I love you I love you~" Kairi sweat-dropped, but then returned the hug nonetheless. They were like that for a while until Namine was forcibly pushed off.

_Kairi was only like that to help me discover what my Heart was... Words can't express how grateful I am for her..._

...

Namine was in her room around bed time. She was prepared with a multiple sets of uniforms, pajamas, undergarments, and formal wear for the entire school year. She was absolutely amazed. When she got comfortable and changed into her spaghetti-strapped night gown, she sat at the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"I have to write to Jii-chan! He must be worried sick about me." She thought for a second and then started writing.

_Dear Jii-chan,_

_Before you get really upset with me, I just want to apologize for leaving you like that. It was sudden and uncalled for. I just had to see Kairi... You know how much she means to me. Guess what? I was excepted into Kingdom Academy! It's an awesome school for people with special abilities. At first, I thought this was a movie, but then I discovered that I have a special ability too! I hope you're doing well, Jii-chan. I love you so much! I'll visit as soon as I can._

_Love, Nami-chan_

Namine smiled at the letter then slid it in an envelope and slipped her slippers on. She was going to put the letter in the box downstairs where all the other students put their mail. She walked out of her room and closed the door quietly, hoping not to wake anybody who was sleeping. Walking down the hall by herself gave her the chills. It was quite dark and big. When Namine finally reached the letter box, she quickly stuffed it in there. A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly walked back up the stairs. She felt herself stop quickly and she stared at the figure in front of her who was just casually leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing out of your room so late?" Sora asked, his eyes meeting hers in a cold stare.

"I... I could ask you the same thing!" Namine pointed a finger at him accusingly. The brunette shrugged and then walked closer to her. The blonde found herself backing up slightly.

"Don't think I forgot about your little outburst earlier today... You slapped me."

Namine felt her palms begin to sweat and she slowly continued to back away from the creeping boy. "O-Oh about t-that... You s-see I was... Umm I was drunk! Yeah that's it!"

"They don't even allow alcoholic drinks here." He was moving closer and closer to her.

"Oh, i-is that s-so?" Unfortunately for Namine, her back met the wall. "Wait! Hold on-"

Sora pinned her against the wall and smirked. "I just can't let that go." He whispered seductively. His hand snaked around her lower back and pulled her body closer to his. Namine's face was completely red and hot.

"S-someone will see!" She tried to push away, but it only caused Sora to pull her closer.

"Shut up!"

"I'll scream r-rape! I will do it!"

"You like it." He kissed her neck. Namine's whole body felt like she was having heat stroke. Her hands unconsciously gripped his shirt tighter. Sora grinned and continued to kiss her neck.

"Noooo..." Her words came out more as a moan than a demand. "Y-you can't."

The brunette stopped kissing her neck and then stared at her blushing face. He knew she liked it and that she wanted more, but his plan to get her back would only get worse. "Alright..." Sora released his grip on her just a little. "But before I go."

"Wh-" Namine was cut off when his lips met hers in a heated kiss. Her eyes were wide open for only a bit before she gave in and kissed him back. She lost all thought and her body had stopped listening to her completely. He nipped her bottom lip causing the aroused girl to let out a soft moan. Her heart was beating extremely fast and her knees felt like they would stop working any second.

"No!" Namine pushed him off of her with all of the strength she could muster up, and ran to her room without looking back. Sora just stood there for a second before casually walking back to his room as well.

"Not bad, ugly." He faintly smiled to himself.

As soon as Namine entered her room, her door was immediately shut and locked tightly. She leaned herself against the wall for support. Her panting was uncontrollable and her heart was beating at a pace she never discovered before. She placed a shaky hand to her chest.

"Th-that devil! He totally forced himself on me."

When she finally calmed down, she placed herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her heart was still beating pretty fast and her lips were still warm from Sora's kiss. She placed a finger to them.

_Why is my heart still beating so fast?_

**Ahhh so here's chapter 2! I at least wanted to give you guys another one before I just randomly started to stop writing for no reason. These ideas don't come easily you know... Heh. Well I hope I didn't rush this too much even though it is 5 in the morning down here bahaha! Tell me what you guys think so far. R&R :)**_  
_


End file.
